Legolas Greenleaf and Arwen Evenstar
by Arwennicole
Summary: The Title Says it All Folks! Read and Review!


          Legolas Greenleaf and Arwen Undomiel

                                                             By

                                                          Nicole

            Legolas and Arwen were together for awhile and when Legolas found out that she was betrothed to Aragorn, Legolas's heart was broken. Arwen knew that she was not happy and ever since Frodo and the rest of the Fellowship prepared to leave, she wanted to be with Legolas. Therefore, she went to Legolas's room instead of Aragorn's room. Legolas was just finishing packing his arrows when he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Arwen standing there. "Arwen, I thought you were going to speak with Aragorn?" He asked. Arwen walked over to Legolas and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Legolas, I may be betrothed to Aragorn, it doesn't mean that I love him," she said. Legolas then pulled her into a hug. "A min mela lle, Arwen Undomiel," he said. (I love you, Arwen Evenstar.)

"A min mela lle, Legolas Greenleaf," she said. (I love you, Legolas Greenleaf.)

Legolas lifted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips. Then the two began to make-out in the room until Aragorn knocked on the door, which gave Legolas the clue that it was time to go.

            As Elrond made his speech to the Fellowship, Aragorn was looking at his betrothed. Arwen's head was lowered and she sadly looked at Aragorn. "Legolas, son of Thranduil, you may be able to say farewell to the lovely Evenstar," Elladen said. Legolas walked over and stood in front of Arwen. "Stay safe Legolas, son of Thranduil," she said. 

"I will be all right, Arwen, daughter of Elrond," he said.

Then they touched their own shoulders and then touched each other's faces. "Before you leave, I want you to have this," she whispered. Legolas looked down and saw her press her Evenstar Necklace into his palm. "Ni uva foa en anna," he said. (I shall treasure this gift.) Arwen nodded and felt Legolas wipe a tear that she did not know about away from her eye. "Uume lav kirmaing si ana sakkata si meles uu ana seeres, Arwen Undomiel," he said. (Do not allow this parting tear this love in to pieces, Arwen Evenstar.) Arwen nodded and watched as he left. Aragorn turned to look at Arwen and she sadly lowered her head, which made him think that she was sad that he was leaving. Elrohir walked over to his sister and she turned around and cried into her brother's shoulder. Elrond knew that what Aragorn was wrong. He knew that Arwen was in love with Legolas, but yet when he wanted to spend forever with Arwen, he knew that she couldn't refuse his proposal. Elrond sighed and walked over to his daughter "Arwen Undomiel," he said. Arwen turned and hugged Elrond. Then slowly, the elves of Rivendell left to their places. "Ni melme Legolas, Ada," she sobbed. (I love Legolas, Father.) Elrond held her close and sighed sadly. "Ni ist," he said. 

*Days Later*

            Arwen was lying on her bed in deep, deep thought and she didn't even hear her father come in. "Arwen," he said. Arwen sat up to look at her father. "Tollen i lu. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no cirar," he said. (It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now, before it is too late.) Arwen felt tears press against her eyes. "I have made my choice," she said. Elrond sighed and looked at his only daughter. "He is not coming back. Why do you linger here when there is no hope?" He asked. 

"There is still hope," she whispered.

Elrond sighed and looked out the window. "Ada, I stay because I wish to wait for Legolas. You know that I don't wish to be Queen of Gondor," she said. Elrond turned to look at her again. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" He asked. Arwen nodded. "I need to stay here, for Legolas," she said. Elrond placed a hand on her shoulder. "You shall wait for Legolas in Valinor. Your people need you and your mother wishes to see you," he said. Arwen let a tear fall from her eye and she finally agreed. 

*Months Later*

            Legolas arrived in Rivendell expecting to find Arwen. Elrohir came up to the Prince and Heir of Mirkwood. "Is Arwen here?" He asked.

"No, she is not," said a voice.

Legolas turned and saw Elrond standing there with sorrow in his eyes. "Arwen has left these shores. She has traveled to Valinor to be with her people and her mother," Elrond said. Legolas lowered his head in sorrow. "I made a promise to Arwen, I promised her that I'll talk Aragorn out of marrying her and I succeeded. Aragorn is to marry Eowyn, daughter of Eomund," he said. Elrond lowered his own head. "Legolas, she did want you to have this," he said. Legolas jumped from Arod's back and walked over to Elrond. He saw a letter in his hand and took it from him. It had his name written in Elvish on the front. He then went into the gardens to read it.

_My Dearest Legolas,_

_            I am sorry that I wasn't here when you came to get me. __Ada__ wanted me to be with my family. I will see you sometime and Legolas; do not let the emptiness fill your heart. I do love you Legolas and I can love no other. I promise that we will meet again. We will meet in a few hundred years from now. You and Gimli, son of Gloin, will travel to Valinor together. I shall be waiting for you when you come. I will be there to greet you when you get off the ship. _

_            I promise you that I will be waiting for you and I promise you that this parting will not last forever. I know that you succeeded on breaking the engagement off between Aragorn and me. I know that Aragorn will be marrying another._

_            Legolas, I know that this is hard, but you will be treasured in my heart. I'll always love you and I know that you'll always love me._

_            You shall be there when Aragorn's wife has Aragorn's children. You will be there when Aragorn's wife dies, you will be there when Aragorn dies, you will be there when Aragorn's son is crowned King of Gondor, and you will be there when Elrohir, Elladen, and Ada will travel to Valinor._

_            I will love you always._

_                                                                                                            Arwen Undomiel_

            Legolas held the letter in his hand and tears fell from his eyes. He wiped the tears away and knew that he has a lot of years to wait so he could be with his beloved Evenstar again. He got up and went to leave for Gondor.

*At Valinor*

            Arwen was sitting at the dinner table barely eating anything. Celebrian saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes. "Arwen, I know that this will be hard, but can you at least try to adjust," Celebrian said. Arwen didn't answer; she just stood up and excused herself to her room.

            Arwen collapsed onto her bed and cried as hard as she could. She wasn't happy in Valinor; not without Legolas. Celebrian walked into the room and sat on her daughter's bed. "Is it Aragorn you weep for?" Celebrian asked.

"No mother, I weep for Legolas, son of Thranduil. He's back at Middle-Earth. He'll be there for when the time comes for Aragorn's passing and I will not be there with him to comfort him," she said.

Celebrian pulled her daughter into an embraced and allowed her to cry on her shoulder. 

*In Gondor Two Years Later*

            Legolas watched as Aragorn walked around the castle with his four-day-old son, Arathorn. Sadness once again filled Legolas's heart; he wished that it was him walking around with a child. He wanted Arwen to be there with him so badly that every morning it would hurt him just because that she was so far away. Aragorn saw the look on his friend's face and handed the child over to Eowyn. He walked over to Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know that Arwen's departure will be hard, but try to look at the good things in life," Aragorn said. Legolas looked at Aragorn. "Like what? The woman I love is in another land," he said. Legolas turned and walked away.

            Aragorn walked out into the gardens knowing that Legolas will be there trying to get rid of all the terrible things that is happening. Aragorn sat down next to Legolas and sighed. "I know that this is hard for you, why don't you simply go get her? Go get Arwen, and bring her back," Aragorn said. Legolas stood up and looked at Aragorn. "I think that if I go there to get her, I don't think I'll be able to come back," Legolas said. Aragorn felt rage come over him. "So, you're going to stand here and allow yourself to suffer?" Aragorn asked. He stood up and stood in front of Legolas. "If I was in the place that you are, I would go get Eowyn. If you love Arwen that much Legolas, you would make the right decision," Aragorn said. He then turned on his heel and walked off. Legolas sat down on a boulder with sadness in his heart. Then he got up and ran to the stables.

*Two Years Later*

            Legolas had his things in the ship and he turned to look at his friends. Arathorn crawled over to Legolas and Legolas picked him up. "I'll be back, Arathorn," Legolas said. Eowyn then took her son into her arms and kissed Legolas's cheek. "Be safe Legolas," she said. Legolas nodded and hugged her. Aragorn and Legolas clasped each other's shoulders and smiled. "We will see you soon," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and then climbed into the boat. The Elessar family watched as their elven friend sailed off.

*Three Weeks Later*

            Serena, Ivy, Emilia, and Thranduil were standing out on the shores of the Grey Havens when they saw a ship in the distance. "It's Legolas, Ivy, go get Arwen," Thranduil said. Ivy nodded and ran to get the elvin Princess. 

            Legolas got off the ship and hugged all three sisters and then stood in front of his father. "Mae govannen, Legolas," Thranduil said. (Welcome, Legolas.) Legolas smiled and hugged his father. "LEGOLAS, LEGOLAS!" Someone called. Legolas let his father go and then his keen eyesight went to find the voice. His heart felt like it was going to fly when he saw her, Arwen Undomiel. Legolas smiled and ran to get to her. He opened his arms out to her and she jumped into his arms. Once Legolas placed Arwen on the ground and smiled at her, he pulled her into a hug. "Melamin," he said. Arwen smiled at him and then stayed close to him. They then had their first most passionate kiss and held each other close and didn't care if people are clapping and cheering for them.

            That night, Legolas and Arwen were sharing the same room, even though they had other plans on their minds, they knew that they couldn't do anything until they married. So they just went to sleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

            The next day, Arwen has agreed to go back to Middle-Earth with Legolas. She was saying goodbye to her mother and sighed. "I'll be back Mother; I just need to be with my friends one last time," Arwen said. Celebrian nodded and hugged her daughter and then she walked over to Legolas. "Keep my daughter safe Lord Legolas, and I'll be counting the years for your return," she said. 

"I'll keep her safe," he said. 

Celebrian nodded and watched as Legolas helped Arwen into the boat. "Even though you two will be alone, don't do anything that I wouldn't do before you marry," Celebrian said.

"Don't worry mother," Arwen said.

Then the ship sailed off.

            When they arrived back at Middle-Earth, they saw two horses there. Both were pure white of course and Legolas recognized the one horse. "Ah, Arod, my old friend," Legolas said with a smile. He turned to look at Arwen. "And the mare next to Arod is his mate, Undomiel. Eowyn insisted on naming the mare Undomiel," Legolas said. He helped Arwen onto the mare's back and smiled as he got onto Arod's back. "We ride to Gondor," he said. Arwen nodded with a smile. They pulled on the reins, the horses reared for a second, and then they rode off towards Gondor.

            When they arrived at Gondor, they saw that people were greeting Legolas with smiles and nods, but once Arwen would ride pass, they would give her strange looks. Legolas finally stopped to look at the people of Gondor. "Ladies and gentlemen of Gondor, I would like you to meet somebody very special to me. This is Arwen Undomiel, my bride-to-be, the daughter of Elrond, and the Evenstar of her people in Rivendell. Give her the respect that you'd give me," Legolas said. After a few whispers, they finally greeted Legolas and Arwen as equals. Then a young child came from the castle. "LEGOALS, LEGOLAS, YOU'RE HOME!" The child shouted. Legolas jumped from Arod's back and hugged the boy. "You've gotten big," he said. Arathorn smiled and hugged Legolas again. Arwen saw that the boy was the image of Aragorn and smiled at the boy. Elrohir helped her from her horse and looked at her. "I thought you were in Valinor?" He asked.

"Legolas came to get me," she replied.

Elrohir smiled and then hugged his sister. Aragorn and Eowyn came out to see that the Evenstar of Rivendell came. "She's still beautiful," Aragorn said with a deep smile on his face. Arwen then looked up and smiled at Aragorn. She ran over and jumped into his arms. Aragorn hugged her, but this was a hug between brother and sister. When they let go, Arwen looked at Eowyn. "She's more beautiful than father described her to me before I left," she said. Eowyn smiled and then placed a hand on Arwen's shoulder. "Welcome to Gondor, Arwen Undomiel," she said.

"It's great to be here," Arwen said.

Legolas wrapped his arms around Arwen's waist; that was before he noticed the change in Eowyn. "I see that we have another child to expect in Gondor," Legolas said. Eowyn smiled and placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. "We're hoping this one is a girl," Eowyn said.

"If it is, I bet she'll be just as beautiful as her mother," Arwen said.

Eowyn smiled at Arwen and then they walked into the castle with Arathorn behind them.

*Five Months Later*

            Arwen was in the room with Eowyn and tried to help Eowyn give birth to the baby. After hours of hearing the Queen screech, she was holding their newborn baby daughter. "You've got a girl, a beautiful baby girl," Arwen said. Eowyn sat up and took the baby into her arms. "She's so beautiful," Eowyn said. Aragorn came into the room and smiled at the two women before him. "I guess we have a daughter, just like how we predicted," Aragorn said. Eowyn handed the baby over to her father and watched as he looked at their daughter. Arathorn came in and Aragorn went down on one knee to show his son the new baby. "What are you going name her?" Legolas asked. Aragorn placed the baby back into Eowyn's arms and they both remembered the name they picked out for their daughter. "We were thinking about naming her…Galadriel Undomiel. The two elvin girls I never want to forget," Aragorn said. Eowyn placed the baby into Arwen's arms and smiled as the Elvin Princess looked at the infant in her arms. "She's so small," Arwen said. Legolas wrapped his arms around his bride's waist, they are to marry tomorrow and they could not believe that this angel came into the world just before they married. "She's beautiful, just like her mother," Legolas said. 

"Thank you, wait until you two start having children. One day Arwen will be going through the same thing and you two will be holding your own child," Eowyn said.

"Boy, I can't wait for that day to come," Legolas said.

Everyone broke out into laughter and Legolas placed the infant into the bassinet across the room. "You two better get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and led his bride out to their room.

            The day had arrived; Legolas and Arwen were to marry that day. As soon as Arwen woke up that morning, the maidens got her to stand on a stool so the maidens could get her dress on. She sighed as she thought about marrying the one she deeply loved, Legolas son of Thranduil. Her heart was pounding a hundred miles per hour at the thought of become Legolas's wife at last.

            In the other room, Legolas was dressing in his wedding attire when Aragorn came in. Aragorn smiled as his friend tried to tie his cloak on. "Here, let me help," Aragorn said. Legolas sighed and let his friend tie the cloak. "I can see that you're a nervous elf," Aragorn said. Legolas nodded and took a shaky breath. "This is the most important day of my life," Legolas said. Aragorn nodded and smiled at his friend. "I thank you for talking me out of marrying Arwen, other wise I wouldn't be married to the beautiful woman I'm married to now," Aragorn said. Legolas chuckled and sighed. "Anytime, Aragorn," Legolas said. Then it was time to go out into the gardens of Gondor.

            Aragorn and Eowyn invited everyone from Gondor, Rohan, Mirkwood, Rivendell, and LothLorien to come. They invited Gimli and the four hobbits. Surprisingly, everyone came. Legolas stood there with his own crown from Mirkwood on his head. He looked over at Aragorn and Eowyn to see that they were still smiling at him. Then everyone stood up when Arwen was walking down the aisle. Legolas's eyes widened at how beautiful Arwen was. She had a smile on her face as she walked down the aisle with Lord Elrond escorting her. Then Elrond lifted Arwen's veil and kissed her cheek before taking her hand in his one last time. Legolas stepped down and Elrond took Legolas's hand and placed Arwen's hand into his. He placed a hand on theirs with a smile. Then he spoke to the couple in their elvish language before sitting down. The people of Gondor and Rohan looked at each other since they did not know how to speak elvish. During the ceremony, Arwen's hands were trembling in Legolas's calm hands. Then the minister looked at Arwen. "Do you Arwen Undomiel take thee, Legolas Greenleaf, to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, from richer or for poor, in sickness or in health, and till death do you part?" The minister asked. Arwen looked at Legolas and knew that this was right; this is what she wanted all her life. "I do," she replied. Legolas smiled and gave her hands a gentle squeeze before the minister turned to him. "Do you, Legolas Greenleaf, take thee, Arwen Undomiel, to be your wife? To have and to hold form this day forward, from richer or for poor, in sickness or in health, and till death do you part?" The minister asked. . Legolas knew that this was the right thing to do since he loved Arwen and now the day has come for him to say those two simple words. "I do," he replied. Then the minister held a diamond ring to Legolas. Legolas lifted Arwen's left hand up and slipped the ring over her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said. Arwen smiled and then took a simple gold ring into her hand. She lifted Legolas's left hand up and slipped the ring over his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she said. Legolas and Arwen felt quite funny having a wedding ceremony in front of mortals that they did not know, but it did not matter to them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. Legolas lifted Arwen's veil up and kissed her passionately on the lips. That was when Thranduil came up. "Legolas, I am crowning you King of Mirkwood," Thranduil said. He removed Legolas's crown from his head and placed the Golden Crown of Mirkwood on his son's head. Legolas looked at his father surprised. Galadriel came forward with a diamond crown. Legolas took the crown into his hands and watched as Galadriel removed Arwen's crown from her head. Arwen went down on one knee before her husband and Legolas placed the crown onto her head. When she stood up, the two lovers hugged each other. "I present to you all King Legolas and Queen Arwen of Mirkwood," the minister announced. People clapped and cheered for the two and Legolas pulled Arwen into a passionate kiss.

*Four Years Later*

            "Tul si, Enelya," Legolas said. (Come here, Enelya.) A three-year-old girl walked over to her father and Legolas scooped her up into his arms. "Yasse na amil, ada?" She asked. (Where is mother, daddy?) Legolas kissed his daughter's forehead with a smile. "Amil na tece Aragorn ar Eowyn, ensi uva vanima aldamo," he said. (Mama is with Aragorn and Eowyn, she will be right back.) Enelya placed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Legolas smiled and carried his daughter up to her room.

            Arwen arrived back with a hand on her stomach. Legolas walked over with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Arwen sighed and sat down. "Tired, this baby is a little antsy," she replied. Legolas smiled and kissed her lips before kissing her stomach. Arwen propped her legs up on the side of the chaise, her head was against his chest, and Legolas had held Arwen while placing his hand on her stomach. "Where's Enelya?" She asked.

"She's sleeping, she had a tiring day today," he said.

Arwen smiled at the thought of her daughter playing with the other children in Gondor. "Legolas promise me that you'll stay by my side forever," she said. Legolas kissed the top of her head with a smile. "I promise," he said. Arwen smiled and tried to get closer to him. Then she fell asleep in her husband's arms. Legolas kissed the top of her head and fell asleep holding his wife.

*One Week Later*

            Arwen was walking around Gondor with Eowyn. "MAMA, MAMA! ARATHORN PUSHED ME!" Galadriel called. Eowyn picked her daughter up and sighed. "Arathorn, you know better than to push your sister," Eowyn said.

"She called me an orc," Arathorn pouted.

Eowyn rolled her eyes and looked at Arwen. "Wait until your kids get bigger, then you'll get your of breaking fights up," Eowyn said. Arwen smiled and looked down at her and Legolas's son, Tathar, at the thought of Enelya and the child arguing over silly things. Then Legolas came into the gardens with Aragorn right behind him. "We have to get you all to safety, we're under attack," Legolas said.

"Who is attacking us?" Eowyn asked.

"Orcs," was Aragorn's only reply.

They got the children when Arwen realized that Enelya was nowhere in sight. "Legolas, Enelya na lende, ensi na lende," she said. (Legolas, Enelya is gone, she is gone.) Legolas's eyes widened and looked at Aragorn. "Take everyone else and get them to safety," he said.

"Legolas, where are you going?" Eowyn asked.

Legolas pulled out his sword. "I'm going to find my daughter," he said.

            Enelya was in her room looking at the painting of her parents when she heard a horn, not an elf horn, but a horn that her father prayed she would never hear. She ran to her window and gasped to see orcs running to the castle. She ran out of the room with fear in her eyes. "ADA, ADA, MANKE NAA LLE!?" She called. (DADDY, DADDY, WHERE ARE YOU!?) She took off running down the hall trying to find her father. That was until she felt a hard jerk on her hair. She screamed and fell to the floor. "Look what we have here, a little elven girl," an orc said. Enelya's eyes widened. "ADA!" She screamed. The orcs tied her hands up and one of them threw her over his shoulder. "LET'S MOVE!" The orc ordered. Then they took off running after capturing the elven princess of Mirkwood.

            Legolas continued searching for Enelya when he heard wargs roaring. He looked out to the front and gasped to see that the orcs had Enelya bound and gagged. "ENELYA!" He yelled. Legolas ran over to save his daughter when orcs surrounded him. He fought the orcs off, but one came up from behind and smashed the hilt of his sword over Legolas's head. Legolas fell unconscious and the orcs ran off with Enelya.

            That was how Arwen found her husband, flat on his stomach. "LEGOLAS!" She yelled. She handed the infant over to Eowyn and ran over to Legolas. "Legolas, Legolas, koiva amu," she begged. (Legolas, Legolas, wake up.) Legolas's eye flew open and he jumped up. "Enelya," he said. Arwen's eyes widened. "Mani marte nna Enelya?" She asked. (What happened tot Enelya?) Legolas looked down at Arwen with sad tears in his eyes. "I orgui kalim ensi," he replied. (The orcs have her.) Arwen let tears fall from her eyes. "No, no, no. Enelya is only a child. Why did they have to take her? She's only a child," she sobbed. Legolas held Arwen close. "I'm going to get her back, I promise," he said. Galadriel looked up at Eowyn. "What happened to Enelya?" She asked. Eowyn sighed and looked at her daughter. "Those ugly monsters took her," she replied. Legolas let Arwen go and stood up. He sheathed his sword with anger in his eyes. "Aragorn, where is my armor?" He asked. Aragorn led Legolas up to the armory. 

            Legolas walked into the armory and saw his armor that he wore to Helm's Deep hanging on the wall. "Get that down," he ordered. A servant got his armor down and Legolas held his arms out. They placed the chain mail over Legolas's head and then put on the armor that was made of pure gold with gems, green, red, and white jewels. Then they placed on his helmet that he once wore. They strapped on his sword, his quiver, filled the quiver with arrows, and attached the bow to the quiver. Legolas turned to look at Aragorn. "I have to save Enelya, she is my daughter and I would rather die than have those orcs do anything to her," he said.

            When they stood in the front of Gondor, Arod came forward all ready for battle. Gimli stood there as he watched his friend climb onto Arod. "Be careful," Arwen said. Legolas looked at Arwen and gave her a quick kiss goodbye. "I'll bring her back," he said. Then he rode off towards where the Uruk-Hai warriors were going.

            Enelya whimpered as the orcs threw her to the ground again. "For a little elf, she's heavy," the orc that carried her said. The orcs stared at Enelya. Then an orc walked over and ripped the gag out of her mouth. "What is your name, little elf?" He ordered. Enelya did not answer. Then the orc slapped her across the face and Enelya whimpered again. "Answer me," he ordered.

"I won't tell you anything, my daddy will come," she hissed.

The orc went to pull out his sword when another orc grabbed his wrist. "Don't harm her yet, Vurg. Remember, she's still in good use in the Dark Lord's eyes," he said.

"Come on, Burk, just a few gashes here and there, what harm will that do?" Vurg asked.

Burk then looked at Enelya. He held a knife to Enelya's arms and then slid the weapon down her arm. Enelya screamed as she felt her arms being sliced and looked at her arms to see blood pouring from the wounds. "DADDY!" She screamed.

            Legolas rode as fast as he could and anger filled his heart as he heard his daughter scream his name. However, he halted for a moment, she did not call him out of fear; she called him out of pain. "Amin tulien, Enelya," he whispered. He urged Arod to go forward and rode as fast as he could to save his daughter.

            Enelya whimpered as the orcs once again started moving. This time, Burk was carrying her. Tears fell from her eyes and she gave up on fighting against them. Then, once again, they stopped for the night. Enelya could not sleep; she could only watch the orcs sitting down in a circle.

            Legolas stopped on a hill and saw smoke. He looked down at Arod. "Noro lim, Arod," he whispered. The horse took off running towards the orc camp.

            Enelya fell asleep; well actually, she passed out from the pain all over her body. The orcs stood up when they saw a figure clad in gold and jewel. The rider rode down and attacked them all. It was 30 orcs against one golden rider. Of course, we all know that the rider was Legolas. Legolas looked to his side and saw Enelya on the ground wounded and unconscious. He glared at the orcs and pulled out his bow and arrow. "GURTH GOTH RIM TEL QUESSIR!" He yelled. (DEATH TO THE FOES OF THE ELVES!) He shot orcs down until Burk threw him off Arod. Legolas got up and glared at Burk. He fought the last orc with his sword. Then finally, Legolas took his sword and wounded the orc's legs. The orc fell to the ground and looked up at Legolas. "Who are you?" He asked. Legolas raised his sword above his head. "I'm Legolas, son of Thranduil, and the father to the child you kidnapped," he snapped. Then he chopped Burk's head off. Legolas put his sword away and ran over to Enelya. "Enelya," he whispered. Enelya opened her eyes, but fear filled her eyes as she looked at the man in gold. "Go away, leave me alone," she sobbed. Legolas realized that Enelya did not recognize him and decided that he should remove his helmet. Once he did, Enelya gasped at who it was. "Daddy!" She gasped. Legolas smiled and scooped Enelya up into his arms. "AROD, TUL!" He called. (AROD, COME!) Arod galloped over and Legolas leaped onto the horse with his daughter securely in his arms. He placed his helmet back on his head and rode back home.

            Arwen was holding Tathar when she saw Legolas coming back into Gondor. She placed Tathar into his cradle and ran out to greet her husband.

            Once she got out there, people of Gondor surrounded Legolas. Arwen ran through the people and her eyes watered at the sight of Enelya. "Aiya, Legolas!" She gasped. (Oh, Legolas!) Legolas got off Arod and then looked down at Enelya. He walked next to Arwen back into the kingdom.

            When Enelya woke up, Legolas was still in his armor, but he had his helmet off. "Enelya, can you hear me?" He asked. Enelya nodded and tears fell from her eyes. Legolas lifted Enelya's arms up and saw the knife gashes Burk gave her. Legolas looked at Arwen. "Look," he said. Arwen sat on the edge of the bed and saw the cuts on her daughter's arms. "Legolas, what are we going to do?" She asked. Legolas sighed and looked at Enelya. "There's nothing we can do, those orcs are the ones that did this to her and now she's going to be in a shell for a long time," he said. Arwen leaned against Legolas and cried. Enelya pulled on Arwen's dress. "Don't cry mama," she said. Arwen looked at Enelya and pulled her into an embrace. Legolas stroked Arwen's hair and sighed sadly.

*Years Later*

            Legolas stood in front of Aragorn's grave and sighed sadly. "Namaarie, Aragorn," he said sadly. (Farewell, Aragorn.) He placed Aragorn's sword on the grave and then looked at Arwen. Since elves are immortal and forever young, Arwen was again with child. Arwen walked over to Legolas. "He's in a better place, come, we have to sail to the West," she said. Legolas nodded and got on his armor again. 

            Then that afternoon, they stood at the ship that Legolas built some many years ago to bring his beloved back from the Grey Havens. Legolas was standing in front of Arathorn, son of Aragorn, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're going to a great king, please take care of Enelya Andune," he said. Arathorn smiled at Enelya and wrapped an arm around her waist. They married a week before Aragorn passed on. Arwen walked over and kissed her daughter's cheek. "Namaarie, Enelya," she said. Enelya hugged Arwen tight with tears in her eyes. When Arwen looked at Enelya, she noticed scars on her arms from Burk's knife. Enelya sighed and she tossed her blonde hair back over her shoulder. "Namaarie, mother," she said. Arwen hugged Enelya again and then looked at Tathar. Tathar sighed and hugged Enelya. "I'm going to miss you," he said. Enelya hugged her brother and then looked at her parents. Once Tathar backed up, Legolas walked over and hugged her tight. Then they walked onto the ship with Gimli and sailed off to the Grey Havens. Enelya watched as her family sailed off and sighed sadly. Arathorn pulled his wife into an embrace and then they rode back to Gondor together.

            When they came to the Grey Havens, Legolas smiled when he saw his sisters and father. He helped Arwen and Gimli out of the ship and hugged his family. Arwen smiled and hugged Celebrian, Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladen. "Where is Enelya?" Elladen asked. Arwen let Elrond go and sighed. "She married Arathorn, son of Aragorn, a week ago. We had to leave her behind," Arwen replied sadly. Legolas wrapped an arm around Arwen's waist and smiled at his family. "Come on, let's go home," he said. Arwen nodded and then they walked to their new home.

            Arwen gave birth to another girl they named Luthien and then two years after that, she gave birth to a boy and girl they named Linwe and Angrod. Legolas was right when he said that they were home. Nothing was going to stop them from being happy. One night, Arwen was standing out on the balcony looking out into the forest when Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist. "Amin mela lle," he whispered. (I love you.) Arwen turned in Legolas's arms and smiled at him. "Amin mela lle atta," she whispered back. (I love you too.) Then he pulled Arwen into a passionate kiss to seal their vow of love. Now that is the story between Legolas Greenleaf and Arwen Undomiel.

Fin

AN: I hope you enjoyed this story. I was working on this one for about five months. I couldn't find the right elvish pages. If you're wondering what elvish I used, I used Grey Elvish. So read and review, I repeat read and review please. Bye! J J J J  


End file.
